kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sector V
Sector V is stationed in Cleveland, Virginia, and consists of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Members Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno is the leader of Sector V. Nigel Uno is English and is a workaholic, often being told to relax. Several Fanfiction authors like to make him a firebender. Numbuh 2 Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan II is the 2X4 tech and pilot. He is well known for his cheesy jokes. Numbuh 3 Kuki Sanban is the Japanese operative is the Sector's medic, she is also in charge of taking care of the hamsters, and diversionary tactics. Numbuh 3 is also the youngest in the group but is known for turning into an Oni(demon). Numbuh 4 Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles is the teams combat and heavy weapons specialist. Despite his height, Wally can kick some major butt! Wally is known for being the dumbest kid in the KND but often shows just the opposite in certain episodes. Wally hates all things girly. Numbuh 5 Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln is the second-in-command, stealth, and fierce combat and is known as the most level headed operative of Sector V. Abby also speaks in the third person. Numbah 6% Darcleen "Darcie" Sullivan is the hitman Assassin of Sector V. She is Numbah 1's New girlfriend and Numbah 4's cousin. Darcie was born as a mythical human-like creature called an Energy Being. She is also known as Count Spankulot's daughter. Nextgen Series Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's Nextgen Series feature several new members of Sector V, who are the children of the previous Sector V, and other operatives. Numbuh 1362 Aurora Uno is the Leader of Sector V. She is daughter of Nigel and Rachel Uno, and is a firebender. Numbuh 361 Chris Uno is Aurora's older brother, and second-in-command of Sector V. He is a firebender as well. Numbuhs 52, 25, and 2x5 Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan are the triplet children of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. They serve as the 4x4-technology officer trio of Sector V. Numbuh 2.31 Mason Dimalanta is a poisonbender, and son of Matthew and Yin Dimalanta. He is the Soda Supplier of Sector V. Numbuh 1.26 Haruka is Mason's older twin sister, and the nurse of Sector V. She is a poisonbender as well. Numbuh Sub-23 Sheila Frantic is the daughter of Elijah and Marine Frantic, and a wereraccoon. She is a lightbender, and is the Expedition Expert of Sector V. Numbuh 13.2036 Dillon York is the son of Nolan and Danika York. He is a shadowbender and Spy of Sector V. Numbuh 0-V Kirie Beatles is the daughter of Wally and Kuki Beatles. She is Silent Combat Specialist of Sector V. She is also a mute; she is unable to speak. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope is the newest member, and Computer Expert of Sector V. She is a Program from the KND Cyber Network, originally meant to be the network's MCP. CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Universe In CodeLyokoIsTheBest's future fic series, the 'Time' trilogy, there is a new Sector V, made up of kids of old Kids Next Door members. Numbuh 361 Harry Uno is the son of Nigel and Rachel Uno. He is the Leader of Sector V. Numbuh 52 Melissa Gilligan is the daughter of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. She is the 2x4-technology Officer and Second-in-command of Sector V. Numbuh 43 Kellie Beatles is the daughter of Wally and Kuki Beatles. She's the Nurse and Diversionary Tactics Officer of Sector V. Numbuh 80 Thomas Drilovsky is the son of Patton and Fanny Drilovsky. He is Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V. Numbuh 58 Celeste Stork is the daughter of Bartie and Virginia Stork. She is the Spy of Sector V. Numbuh 40 Truman Kirman is the son of Eric and Ashley Kirman (the Delightful blond boy and girl). He is Snacks and Confectionary Officer. He used to be Delightfulized and Father's henchman. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Teams Category:Sector V Members Category:KND Sectors